Razor heads having a guard with grooves are known, for instance from WO 2012/018892 which describes such a guard having a plurality of grooves extending perpendicular to the blade edges. However, such guard bars do not provide an even spreading of the shaving aid and a proper alignment of hairs during the shaving process and thus the shaving properties of such razor heads are not optimal.
One objective of the present invention is to improve the shaving properties of such a razor head.